The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for gathering communication quality data in a radiotelephone system, and, more specifically, to an apparatus and method for storing and displaying transmission rate data and positional information where the data is gathered, as associated therebetween.
A radiotelephone system divides a telephone service area into a plurality of cells, and establishes a radiotelephone link between a base station placed in such a cell and a mobile station (radiotelephone unit) located within that cell to make a call. As trends have been shifting from conventional voice-centric radiotelephone calls to data communication where data is transmitted over a telephone line, it is important to maintain and improve the quality of a communication link in order to secure high data speed and reliability. The quality of the communication link may be assessed by various measurements, for example, by measuring the field strength at a receiving point. By storing the measurement results and the positional information measured, the received field strength can be measured continuously.
However, a conventional apparatus cannot measure and store the data transmission rate in data communication, along with positional information. In data communication, the actual data transmission rate between the base station and mobile station is very important, and the accurate data at a measurement point is essential to the evaluation of the data communication link and the improvement in its quality.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a communication quality data gathering apparatus for measuring communication quality of a radiotelephone between a base station and a mobile station, the apparatus comprising: positional information detector for generating positional information for the communication quality data gathering apparatus; quality data detector for receiving a data signal transmitted from the base station to determine quality data representative of communication quality; computer for receiving the positional information and quality data to generate an association information therebetween; and memory for storing the positional information, quality data, and association information.
Additionally, a communication quality data gathering apparatus for measuring communication quality of a radiotelephone between a base station and a mobile station comprises: positional information detector for generating positional information for the communication quality data gathering apparatus, based on signals sent from a plurality of satellites orbiting around the earth; quality data detector for receiving a data signal per unit time transmitted from the base station to determine quality data representative of communication quality; computer for receiving the positional information and quality data to generate an association information therebetween; memory for storing the positional information, quality data, and association information; and a display device for displaying the positional information and quality data so that they have the association information therebetween.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a method for gathering quality data for a radiotelephone communication link between a base station and a mobile station, the method comprising the steps of: establishing a communication link between the base station and mobile station; receiving, by the mobile station, predetermined data transmitted from the base station; generating the quality data based on the data received; generating positional information indicative of a position where the mobile station is located; providing an association information between the quality data and positional information; and storing quality data and positional information associated.
The present invention also provides a method for gathering quality data for a radiotelephone communication link between a base station and a mobile station, the method comprising the steps of: establishing a communication link between the base station and mobile station; instructing, from the mobile station, the start of transmission of predetermined data stored in the base station, and receiving, by the mobile station, the predetermined data transmitted from the base station; gathering the predetermined data received per predetermined time to calculate a transmission rate per unit time and generate the quality data; calculating positional information indicative of a position where the mobile station is located, based on signals sent from a plurality of satellites orbiting from the earth; providing an association information between the quality data and positional information; storing the quality data and positional information associated; and displaying the quality data and positional information so that they have the association information therebetween.
The present invention also provides a method for gathering quality data for a radiotelephone communication link between a base station and a mobile station, the method comprising the steps of: establishing a communication link between the base station and mobile station; informing, to the base station, the start of transmission of predetermined data stored in the mobile station, and receiving, from the base station, a permission thereof; in response to receiving the permission, transmitting the predetermined data from the mobile station to the base station at a predetermined transmission rate; receiving, by the mobile station, a data receipt signal indicating that the base station has received the predetermined data; calculating positional information indicative of a position where the mobile station is located, based on signals sent from a plurality of satellites orbiting around the earth; providing an association information between the predetermined transmission rate and positional information; and storing the predetermined transmission rate and position information associated.